No puedo hacer que me ames
by danu saavedra
Summary: song fic,adele . susana , toma una difícil decisión , luego de haber sufrido el accidente , que le cambio la vida.


**No puedo hacer que me ames**

Danu Saavedra

Me encuentro en esta silla, sola. mirando fijo hacia la ventana de mi cuarto, el aroma de hospital , tan tétrico y somnoliento parece inundarme e impregnarme de el .

mi única distracción en este tiempo en el hospital es ver pasar el mundo frente a mis ojos , contemplando como yo sigo quieta mientras en resto se mueve de forma veloz .

compadeciéndome de mi misma y mi infortunio , llorando y derramando lágrimas por algo que ya no cambiará , no hay marcha atrás para mi dolor.

Resignación es para mi sinónimo de felicidad.

Mi tristeza va más allá de lo físico , mi dolor me constriñe más fuerte que algo carnal ,mis errores me han llevado a ser lo que soy .

que horrible es compadecerse de ti misma , sabiendo que tú has colaborado en el proceso de tu ruina.

La vida en el mundo de los cuentos, consta de una protagonista y una villana.

Yo debo ser la protagonista de mi vida y no la villana de la misma.

Hay veces que es mejor dejar ir algo, que retenerlo por siempre contigo. Tú maleta quedará más liviana para seguir el camino de la vida.

¡Ay!, si tan solo hubiera entendido todo esto antes de llegar a este extremo y dañar gente a mi paso.

Me canse de luchar por algo que no pasará , me canse de ser el eslabón de un barco que tan solo lucha por navegar .

Él , es lo que soñé , el hombre que esperé para mi , con el que soñaba cada tarde , con el que me hubiera gustado pasar el resto de mis días . Mi sueño hecho realidad.

Su mirada es algo indescriptible, pero esta vacía para mí. A ella la miraba de modo diferente.

Sus palabras si bien amables, están ausentes. Para ella solo existían palabras dulces.

Si bien estoy en una maldita silla de ruedas tengo mis sentidos bien puestos y puedo ver lo obvio. no es necesario ver bajo el agua cuando la verdad sale a flote una y otra vez frente a ti .

-Terry

-¿Cómo estas Susana? , vine a verte como todas las tardes y a dejarte flores

-Terry, apaga las luces

-como quieras, lo haré

-siéntate en la cama

-esta bien, ¿te ocurre algo?

-Terry, apaga estas voces dentro de mi cabeza

-enserio ¿te sucede algo? , te noto extraña, no entiendo de que hablas

-siéntame a tú lado en la cama, por favor

-te cargaré, afírmate fuerte

-lo haré (tomándola en sus brazos)

-ya estamos, ¿estas cómoda?

-si, esta bien

-continua con lo que me decías

-Terry, no me digas mentiras hoy.

-no te diré y no te digo mentiras

-solo abrázame, no seas condescendiente conmigo , por que no puedo hacer que me ames , si no quieres , no puedes hacer que tú corazón sienta algo , si no quiere . (Llorando)

-¿Susana, tú?….. (Abrazándola)

- aquí en la oscuridad, en estas últimas horas dejaré a un lado mi corazón y sentiré el poder , cerraré los ojos y así no veré el amor que no sientes cuando me estas abrazando.

-no digas eso

- la mañana vendrá y haré lo que sea correcto. solo dame hasta entonces para rendirme en esta lucha , perdóname por llorar sobre ti .

-Susana, yo no se que decirte

-la verdad , solo la verdad por que no puedo hacer que me ames , si no quieres

- yo te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi, al salvarme de aquel accidente….

-¿la amas?

-yo …..

-¿la amas?

-la amo, más que cualquier cosa en este mundo, más que a mi mismo

-¿me perdonarás?

-no tengo que perdónate yo , repito la pregunta en sentido contrario, ¿te perdonarás?

-eso trato de hacer. Me rindo en esta lucha

-eres una gran persona Susana

-ve tras ella

-lo haré

-toma

-¿Qué es?

-un boleto hasta Chicago, sale por la mañana.

-es…

-si Terry , te dije que en la mañana haría lo correcto y esto es lo correcto .

-prométeme que estarás bien

-lo estaré Terry, lo prometo

-te puedo abrazar por última vez

-dejémoslo así , sin abrazos ni despedidas , solo vete Terry y se feliz

-lo haré, adiós Susana

-hasta siempre Terry (una lágrima rodó por su rostro).

Entra mi enfermera y me sienta nuevamente en mi silla , vuelvo a mi rutina de contemplar el mundo a través de mi ventana .

Pero esta vez es distinto. esta vez veo a Terry marcharse , su rostro parece aliviado, su leve sonrisa me demuestra un carnaval dentro de él .

Mi amado Terry ah sido liberado.

Ahora tan solo me queda luchar y luchar pero con otro fin , con el fin de liberarme a mi misma .

-¡Susana!

-madre

-¿te has vuelto loca?

-¿de que hablas?

-Terry se marcho

-lo se

-¿es su culpa que tú estés en ese estado?

-no, no lo es

-él debe permanecer contigo

-él puede hacer lo que…

-¡Susana! , ¿Ahora quien te va a amar?

-¡yo! , yo comenzaré a quererme y valorarme , ganándome el respeto y afecto de forma verdadera y no obligando o reteniendo al resto .

Desde hoy en adelante la persona más importante me va a amar y esa soy yo .

_**Fin**_


End file.
